


Watch Me

by ImpalaBaby (VintageJacqui)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/ImpalaBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finds out that it was Jared in that video - things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> You know the video of Jared that isn't Jared but we all want it to be Jared.
> 
> http://impala1.tumblr.com/post/23910391517/this-was-the-infamous-tom-2005-video-that-was
> 
> Yes this video. Well I wrote a fic about it! ;p
> 
> My first ever J2 fic!

Jensen shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. The cluster of cars littering his driveway pisses him off and the cheerful muted music drifting to his ears from inside makes his stomach twist. He’s not pissed with Jared, hell it is his house too and he can have people over whenever he wants, but it’s late, he’s tired from his flight back from Dallas and he just wanted to come home to quiet, to crawl into bed and sleep for a week. Not too much to hope for, right? He guesses the fact that he’s home earlier than he thought should factor into this somehow, and that Jared is completely innocent, but Jensen can’t think straight at 2 in the morning. So sue him.

He steels himself as he unlocks the door, braced for Jared, probably drunk and more octopus like than he usually is, and also for whomever else he’s going to find stumbling around the house. Jensen gets on fine with Jared’s friends, but mostly for Jared’s sake. They both know that Jensen gets a little uncomfortable around them, but he tries because Jared’s his best friend and that’s what best friends do. It’s no big deal and it’s not like it happens that often anyway.

With the door locked behind him, Jensen kicks off his shoes and hangs his jacket up. The sound of laughter and groaning hits him and he smiles despite his grumpiness when he hears Jared telling someone to fuck off. Chad probably.

They all seem to be confined to the living room, an odd mixture of music, the TV and human chatter and Jensen needs a beer before he braves it. He goes into the kitchen and gives Sadie and Harley a fuss. They, he’s glad and a little smug to see, are sensible enough to be away from the crowd and safe in their beds.

“You are clever aren’t you?” Jensen grins and the dogs wag their tails. “Treats for you both tomorrow, yeah?”

He leaves them to snuggle back down and grabs a beer from the fridge. He can hear a shrill giggle and a boom of deep laughter and he groans. Shit, Paris is here. He’s too tired for this, he reasons with himself. Jared will understand when he finds out that Jensen came home and didn’t go to see him, right? He could just sneak past the living room door and head downstairs to his room and no one would be any the wiser. He might have to hide his shoes and jacket though because even when Jared is smashed he would know Jensen’s stuff and then Jensen’s cover would be blown.

“Uhh,” he growls and stalks to the door. No, just go in there, greet everyone, sink into Jared’s arms when the inevitable bear hug happens and then excuse yourself. Simple. Easy.

He trudges down the hallway and pauses just outside the door. The weird sounds coming from the living room are a bit clearer and he can hear words now instead of just droning.

“Were you high?” A woman asks. Jensen doesn’t know who it is though.

“Fuck, man, you could make millions… quit your stupid show and get back to being your porn star self. Jay, you listening?” That’s Chad. Jensen knows his voice. He gets a bit more annoyed.

Jared moans and Jensen can picture him hiding his face in his hands. Yeah, so knowing exactly what Jared is doing without being able to see him it weird, but he’s long past caring what that means anymore.

“It was a joke, you dick,” Jared hit back, his words slurring lazily. “If _someone_ hadn’t leaked the damn thing it could have stayed a joke, not a, uh… porno. Chad, switch the fucking thing off. You, looking at my cock… it’s weird.”

Jensen’s breath catches in his throat. He should go, leave and go to his room, but he can’t. His hand is damp with sweat when he pushes the door open a crack. He sees Chad first, sitting on the edge of the sofa, in Jensen’s usual spot the fucker, and he’s got Paris Hilton perched on his lap. The door opens more and Jensen looks past a few more people, who he recognises, but their names escape him, everything escapes him, because there on their monster big screen TV is a man jerking off to the camera. The man’s face isn’t in shot, just long arms and long fingers, that smooth, hard chest and ripped stomach… and that cock, so long and flushed and curved, being stroked and twisted while the faceless man writhes. Jensen has seen this before, maybe jerked off to it a few times before he was told; very clearly that it wasn’t who Jensen thought it was. Jared told him that it wasn’t him, laughed it off while Jensen tried to hide his shame behind his own smile. Paris filmed a friend of hers who was trying to get noticed in the porn industry, fans of Supernatural made it into something it wasn’t, and “Jen, I wouldn’t do something like that, man. It isn’t me.”

“This part is the best,” Paris practically squeals, snapping Jensen back to the present. The door opens more and he can see Jared now, he looks flushed and embarrassed, but he’s laughing along too, joining in with his friends.

“I did come pretty hard,” Jared smirks, and Jensen can here the man, hear **Jared** on the screen, coming and gasping. He can see out of the corner of his eyes the twitching muscles and the spurt of white that shoots almost up to Jared’s neck, the way that his body convulses for so long after his orgasm is ripped out of him. But his eyes are on the man himself. He watches the shy smile and the way that his cheeks are flushed pink and the way he shakes his head as the cat calls and cheers ring out. Jensen has to leave.

He backs up and stands on something sharp. He yelps and snaps his mouth shut, but it’s too late. Chad turns to him first and yells his name too loud.

“Jen?” Jared’s voice is happy, his smile wide and then his eyes flicker to the TV which is frozen at the end of the video. “Fuck,” he says and reaches for the remote even though he knows it’s too late. Jensen looks down and walks away, he doesn’t care if he’s being rude or stupid, he feels betrayed, hurt and, fuck, he’s hard.

“Jensen wait!” Jared crashes through the door and turns to follow Jensen who has disappeared down to the basement. He opens the door and walks quickly to the door at the bottom of the stairs. He should knock, or leave maybe, but he has to talk to Jensen, explain somehow, but he knows if he doesn’t barge in then Jen won’t let him in. He tries the handle and lets out a sigh when the door opens.

“You lied to me,” Jensen says. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands bunched between his legs.

“It was an accident,” Jared mutters. He’s taken aback by how angry Jensen looks.

“An accident that you lied to me or that you let fucking Paris Hilton film you masturbating?”

“Um, both.” He smiles, trying to lighten the mood a little, but Jensen shakes his head and stands up.

“Jared,” he sighs. His mouth opens like he wants to say something important, but then he shakes his head again and points to the door. “Just go. I want to go to bed.”

“I’m sorry I lied to you, Jen. Come on, man, don’t be mad at me.”

“Just go, Jared,” Jensen says, his voice a growl that reminds Jared of Dean. He pushes at Jared’s arm and Jared goes with it for a second until his mouth catches up with his brain.

“No,” he says, spinning out of Jensen’s grasp and moving back into the room. “Not until you forgive me, and tell me why you’re home so soon and, um, so that I can say I’m sorry… again.”

“Fine, you’re sorry, I’m sorry, we’re done here. Get out.”

Jared sits down on Jensen’s bed and looks at his friend. He looks mad, yes, and Jared can understand that, he lied and they do not do that. Jared was mortified when Paris leaked the video and he didn’t want Jensen to think badly of him, or be ashamed or something, so he begged Paris to get him out of it and she had. He felt guilty lying to Jen, but he was more concerned with being someone Jensen could be proud of and not some idiotic ‘young Hollywood’ prick. But looking at Jensen’s face now, there is something other than betrayal there. His eyes drift down Jensen’s body, the shadows in the room doing nothing to hide his erection.

“Jen, are you just mad because I lied?”

“Yeah, that’s the only reason.” Jensen backs up, wants to be away from Jared’s gaze. His back hits the door and he grunts.

“I’m not so sure.” Jared drags his fingertips over his collarbone. His t-shirt has a deep V-neck and his exposed skin feels hot, feverish to the touch. “I think it’s something else.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Jared, you’re drunk. Come on we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” He’s aware of the desperation that taints his words, but he needs Jared to leave now or… or, he has no idea.

“M,not so drunk,” Jared smiles, his hand dipping under his shirt, pushing at the neck to reveal the little moles on his shoulder. “Not even had any tequila.”

Jensen’s eyes are fixed on Jared’s hands as they rub his chest and his neck, the long fingers that had him mesmerised in that fucking video, teasing and touching.

“I think you would feel so much better if you knew what the real thing looked like. The video really doesn’t do me justice. Seeing it first-hand would be so much better for you, Jen. ” Jared takes off his t-shirt in one long sweep and Jensen gasps. Jared couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to, determined to continue now that he’s started, and Jensen isn’t punching him in the face yet so he rips open his belt buckle and pulls down his jeans and boxers before Jensen gets the chance to.

“Jay, stop it… stop fucking with me… please.”

Jared leans up from where he had laid back on the bed. Jensen looks terrified, the bulge in his jeans a stark contrast to his fear filled eyes. Jared can practically hear the thoughts screaming in his friends mind, they’re friends, this could ruin them, but if this was what it takes to get that cool, polished exterior of Jensen’s to crack, then damn it Jared was going for it. He’s tired of pretending that he doesn’t want Jensen, so tired of being scared that he could lose his soul mate or that Jensen will hate him. He has this chance and he won’t waste it.

He hitches his legs up onto the mattress and takes hold of his balls and the shaft of his cock in one large hand. It’s already filling up and throbbing, curving out towards Jensen, who is watching Jared like he had never seen anything hotter in his life, those plump, perfect lips open and his pupils blown wide. Jared starts to stroke himself. He wants Jensen to do something, to move from his statue like position by the door, but Jared knows that he needs to tempt Jensen a bit more for him to break.

“I wish I hadn’t done it, ah, let her film me… it was a mistake, but god it felt so good.” Jared rolls his balls and chokes down a moan. His other hand slides down past his sac and rubs lightly over his hole, just like in the video. He knows that Jensen must have seen it and that he would have known then that Jared liked sticking his fingers up his ass. He wonders what Jen thought when he realised that maybe Jared wasn’t as straight as he always claimed to be. From the look in his eyes now it must have been a welcome revelation. Just then though, it hits him. If Jensen had thought that Jared was bi, maybe he hoped that he could peruse something he wanted without being rejected… and then Jared had denied that it was him in the video and crushed Jensen’s hopes. Fuck, he had been so blind.

“M,sorry Jen, mmm, I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me,” Jared hisses as he continues to stroke his cock harder and pushes just the tip of his finger into his hole. He shudders and bucks his hips into the air, his head tipping back and he loses sight of Jensen’s flushed face.

“Jay,” Jensen breathes out. He’s so hard now that he has to press the heel of his hand against his crotch to stop himself from coming from just the sight of Jared. He claws at the door with his other hand and bites down on his lip.

“I didn’t know how you felt. Fuck if I’d known,” Jared moans and pumps his fist over the head of his cock, a pulse of precome making his fingers slick and sticky. “I thought about you, ah… when I was doing that, when I was touching myself… it was you I could see watching me, filming me do that to myself, wished you had your hands on me… please, Jen, please touch me.”

Jensen bolts from the door and is on the bed it a second. Jared lets out a startled gasp when Jensen’s hand covers his own and grips his dick tightly. He pumps Jared’s cock roughly, never taking his eyes from their joined fingers.

“Fucking knew it was you, even when you told me… I wanted it to be you. So fucking hot, Jared.” Jensen thrusts his hips against Jared’s leg desperately. Jared is cursing and moaning Jensen’s name and Jensen knows he’s close. He watched the end of that goddamn video enough times to know the perfect details of when Jared is going to come, the sounds he makes, and the way his whole body goes taught like he’s holding onto an electric fence.

“Jensen,” Jared cries out, come coating his chest and both of their hands, hot and milky white. “Oh, fuck, fuck, Jen.”

Jensen can’t talk, can hardly think, but he knows he’s about to come in his pants if he doesn’t do something soon. He reluctantly lets go of Jared’s dick and tears open his jeans, pulling his dick out and jerking it two, three times before spilling over his fist and onto Jared’s thigh. It’s one of those orgasms that hurts as much as it feels good and when the last of the waves of it are over there isn’t anything else he can do but collapse in a heap next to Jared.

They lie together for what feels like hours. Jared feels gross and cold, but he’s scared that if he moves then Jensen will bolt and leave him there, raw and exposed.

“I was jealous,” Jensen says suddenly, and Jared jumps beside him. “When I saw everyone watching you and talking about you, I was jealous.”

“How long have you felt like this,” Jared asks. He can’t believe he hadn’t known that Jensen thought about him like that. It makes him sick to know that they could have both been doing this a lot longer.

“I dunno,” Jensen says and rolls up and off the bed. He walks into the bathroom and cleans himself up before coming back with a cloth for Jared. Jared expects the cloth to be thrown in his direction, but is pleasantly surprised when Jensen wipes his chest and stomach quickly and then delicately, lovingly, wipes Jared’s cock clean too. “A long time.”

“Jen, I…” Jared wants to tell him that it’s okay, that now he knows that they both want more from each other, they can be together, that everything will be alright.

“I don’t expect anything and I’m sorry that I reacted like I did. I want you to know that I could never be ashamed of you and that video… I’m not ashamed of you, Jared. You’re the best man I know.”

Jared frowns when Jensen gets up again and walks to the door.

“Where are you going?” Jared stands up and crowds up to Jensen who has the deer in headlights look about him again.

“Um,” Jensen says and swallows because he can feel the heat from Jared’s skin and it’s drowning him.

“This is your room, dummy.” Jared smiles and ducks his head down so that his lips are millimetres away from Jensen’s.  “Jensen, why did you come home early?”

For a minute, Jensen can’t remember why. He was visiting his folks, laughing with his sister in the garden when his mother had come outside with a sweater in her arms. “Jared left this when he was here last. Take it home with you, baby,” she’d said. Later that evening, he was alone, Jared’s sweater in his arms and the word ‘home’ ringing in his ears and he realised that he was in love.

“I missed you,” Jensen says honestly, smiling when Jared laughs against his mouth. “I really missed you.”

Jared closes the gap and kisses Jensen, soft and gentle, but with the promise that it won’t be the last time that they do this. He takes Jensen’s hand and leads him back to the bed, stopping only to let Jensen strip down to his boxers.

“I missed you too,” Jared says. He curls up on his side and drags Jensen down against his chest, tangling their legs together. “I’m sorry, Jensen.”

Jensen twists in Jared’s arms so that they are face to face. He brushes the hair out of Jared’s eyes and smiles.

“Don’t be sorry, Jay. We’re good.” Jensen kisses Jared, just the slighted slip of tongue against tongue before leaning back and letting his eyes fall shut.

“Yeah,” Jared sighs, closing his eyes and wrapping himself around Jensen. “Yeah, we are.”

 

 


End file.
